Rows of Truth
by Ran Hime
Summary: Terkadang apa yang terlihat, tidak selalu nyata seperti apa yang terjadi./ Sedikit terinspirasi dari HoMin Moment di Bonjour Paris./ HoMin Fanfiction/ Warning: Lemon/ Yaoi/ Oneshot.


_Dia tampan ... Banyak yang bilang begitu._

 _Dia cantik ... Tapi Yunho hyung bilang aku lebih cantik._

 _Mereka bilang dia cocok dengan Yunho Hyung, tapi Yunho hyung bilang lebih nyaman bersamaku._

 _Dan aku bisa apa? Hanya menikmati kenyataan yang terjadi di balik layar._

 _Hanya tersenyum melihat apa yang ada di depan kamera._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _HoMin Fanfiction_

 _Present_

 _Rows of Truth_

 _HoMin and other Cast © Themselves_

 _Drama, Romance_

 _HoMin_

 _M Rated_

 _Yaoi, OOC, Typo, Lemon, etc._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Changmin mengangkat kameranya dan menempatkan di depan wajahnya. Fokus, ia mengambil beberapa gambar tingkah laku dua pemuda yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kota paris nampak terik dan membuat aktifitas kali ini sedikit berat. Sesekali ia mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat. Seharusnya ia menyimpan tenaganya untuk bagiannya saat dokumentasi nanti. Tapi Changmin mempunyai pemikiran lain. Ia hanya mempunyai bagian lima belas menit dalam isi dokumentasi perjalanan _group_ nya ke Paris. Dan lima belas menit tidak akan membutuhkan waktu lama dalam proses syuting. Berbeda dengan pasangan yang kian dikenal itu.

Changmin menarik kedua sudut bibirnya lalu menurunkan kameranya. Ia mulai beranjak dan berjalan meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Pasangan ... Changmin tersenyum. Di depan kamera ... Changmin kembali menarik sudut bibirnya. Itu terasa tidak adil. Berawal dari drama untuk menekan tingkah _fans_ yang menggilai pasangan itu, YunJae pun semakin akrab dikalangan fans dan itu membuat Changmin perlahan tersingkir lantas hanya mendapat sebutan anak bungsu.

Tidakkah itu terdengar jahat?

Di depan kamera, tangan lain menggandeng Yunho. Di depan kamera, cincin indah tersemat di jari meraka. Namun di balik layar, semua seolah sirna. Tangan besar Yunho menggandeng tangan Changmin. Namun cincin itu tidak dapat berpindah tempat.

Ada setetes air yang mulai terasa di mata Changmin. Pemuda itu mencoba menahannya namun sia-sia. Yunho bilang mencintai dia. Namun pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu tidak juga mengakhiri semua. Yunho bilang menyayanginya, namun Yunho tega membuat hatinya terluka. Selalu dan selalu membiarkan pria lain bergelayut manja dengannya. Membuat ribuan _fans_ mengharapkan pasangan itu benar-benar nyata.

"Min!"

Changmin mendongak. Matanya telah kembali terlihat segar tanpa sisa air mata.

"Yoochun _hyung_!"

"Kau dipanggil sutradara. Sudah saatnya kau syuting."

Changmin mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah dimana ia ambil bagian bersama Yunho.

.

HoMin Love

.

Changmin berjalan dengan pandangan fokus ke kameranya. Melihat hasil jepretannya di waktu lenggang. Sesekali ia melirik ke depan agar langkahnya tetap seimbang. Rambut sebahunya nampak tertiup angin beberapa kali, bersama syal yang bergelayut di leher dan bahunya.

"Changmin lebih suka dengan kamera daripada denganku!" seru pemuda yang kini ikut berjalan di samping Changmin.

Changmin hanya tersenyum lalu menatap kamera yang kini tengah merekam adegan mereka. Nampak pipi putihnya tiba-tiba memerah malu.

"Lupakan omongan Yunho _hyung_!" ujar Changmin sambil tersenyum kembali, "dia pembual!"

Yunho tertawa lalu merangkul bahu Changmin dan menempelkan tubuh kecil itu ke tubuhnya sembari berjalan.

"Kalian tahu? Kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama." Yunho kembali menatap kamera, "tapi tidak banyak yang tahu," Yunho memasang wajah lesuhnya, "bahkan aku sering kesal kalau kebersamaan kami ada yang menghilangkannya," keluhnya mencoba menyindir salah satu staff editing.

"Jangan dengar omongan Yunho _hyung_!" sela Changmin tanpa menatap kamera.

Yunho menatap kamera lagi, "dia memang pemalu, bukan?" lalu ia menatap Changmin dan mengikuti kemana arah langkah kaki Changmin.

.

HoMin Love

.

Lebih dari empat tahun bersama dan selalu seperti itu di depan Kamera. Yang terlihat selalu sama, mereka bermesraan demi cap pasangan yang populer. Tidak hanya di setiap konser namun juga di pemotretan. Dan Changmin dapat apa?

Pemuda itu menarik nafas. Ia hanya akan dapat bagian bersama Yunho ketika ada di Jepang. Hanya staff disana yang seolah mengerti kebersamaan mereka.

Changmin bangkit dari kursi dan membenahi jas yang agak kedodoran di tubuhnya. Pemotretan hanya tinggal tiga orang dan dia telah lebih dulu mendapatkannya. Lalu untuk apa lagi ia ada di studio? Melihat kemesraan di depan kamera dan mengorbankan perasaannya? Lupakan? Changmin tidak sekonyol itu.

" _Hyung_?" serunya pada sang _manager_ , "aku sudah tidak ada jadwal, kan? Aku ingin kembali ke Hotel?" lanjutnya dengan memasang wajah lelah.

"Ah, Changmin ah!" _Manager_ itu menatap Changmin, "kau masih ada pemotretan lagi di dekat Gereja terdekat."

"Gereja?" Changmin menyernyit heran. Seingatnya, ini adalah jadwal terakhir sebelum besok lusa ia dan teman-temannya kembali ke Korea, "aku bahkan tidak tahu itu!"

Sang _manager_ hanya tersenyum lalu melangkah bersama Changmin keluar dari studio.

"Hanya kau Changmin ah," Pria itu melanjutkam, "sebaiknya tidak usah mengganti pakaianmu."

.

Rows of Truth

.

Changmin menatap heran suasana halaman Gereja yang nampak sepi itu. Aneh jika tidak ada satupun orang terlihat sementara ia akan melakukan pemotretan di bangunan yang terletak di samping gereja. Namun Changmin hanya diam melangkah bersama _manager_ nya. Tidak mencoba sedikitpun bertanya ketika sang _manager_ malah membawanya ke dalam Gereja. Ia berpikir mungkin pria itu ingin berdo'a. Dan lagi ia terlalu lelah akhir-akhir ini.

Pria bermarga lee itu membuka pintu Gereja dan mengajak Chngmin untuk masuk.

Mata bambi Changmin membulat ketika melihat beberapa pria yang ia kenal tengah berdiri di altar. Dua _bodiguard_ nya dan Yunho. Seorang lagi tidak ia kenal karena belum pernah satu kalipun ia bertemu. Dan pemuda bertuxedo hitam itu ... Jung Yunho.

Changmin berhenti melangkah. Ia ingin bertanya namun suaranya terhenti di tenggorokan. Ada apa ini?

Changmin nenarik nafas ketika melihat Yunho berjalan ke arahnya dengan tersenyum. Sejak kapan pemuda itu ada di sini? Bahkan ia yakin dengan benar Yunho masih ada di studio ketika ia keluar bersama _manager_ nya. Ia bisa melihat senyum Yunho yang kian mengembang.

Changmin memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Yunho. Pemuda itu berhenti tepat di depannya lalu berjongkok. Menatap wajahnya lalu merogoh sesuatu dari saku jasnya. Sebuah cincin perak nampak indah disodorkan di depannya oleh Yunho.

"Changmin ah ... _Would you marry, me_?

Seketika air mata Changmin keluar dan memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Hingga tetes demi tetes mengalir di pipinya. Ia mencoba tersenyum namun gagal.

"Yunho yah!" serunya di sela tangisan, "kau pasti bercanda. Ini bukan awal bulan april."

Yunho berdiri lalu meraih tangan Changmin Ia tersenyun lalu menghapus air mata di pipi mulus Changmin.

"Ini serius Changmin ah! Jika kau setuju, ikutlah aku ke altar."

Changmin tersenyum lalu mengangagguk. Ia berpikir jika sebentar lagi pasti ia akan terbangun dari mimpi indah dan mendapati Yunho tengah bersama Jaejoong.

Namun nyatanya ...

Semua bukan mimpi. Gereja, pernikahan dan kalimat srakal yang ia dan Yunho ucapkan benar-benar nyata. Janji sehidup semati yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh keluarganya. Ciuman hangat yang hinggap ia rasakan di keningnya. Dan semua itu nyata. Ia tidak sedikitpun percaya jika ia telah menikah dengan Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

Changmin menghemaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang hotel. Ia dan Yunho tidak kembali ke hotel dimana para patnernya berada. _Manager_ mereka telah menyiapan semua seperti yang Yunho harapkan.

Changmin mendongak dan melihat Yunho melepas Jasnya, menarik dasinya dengan seringaian yang membuat Changmin merinding.

Changmin merasakan sinyal yang buruk ketika melihat senyum ambigu Yunho. Ia menggeser tubuhnya hingga kepalanya terbentur kepala ranjang. Meringis, ia mengusap kepalanya yang mungkin benjol.

"Kau bercanda kan, _Hyung_?" tanyanya dengan muka khawatir, melihat seringaian di bibir Yunho. Ditambah Yunho yang berjalan mendekatinya sembari melepas sabuk di pinggangnya.

"Tung-tunggu, _Hyung_!" ujar Changmin makin panik, "aku masih di bawah umur, mana mungkin ada malam pertama."

"Kau sudah 19 tahun, Changmin ah!" Yunho menghela nafas sembari membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Dan lagi kita sudah menikah, kan!" Yunho melempar kemejanya asal, "jadi ..." Yunho menyeringai, " _give me a heaven_!" lanjutnya lalu menerjang Changmin.

"Yak, berhenti kataku!" teriak Changmin sembari mencoba menghalau serangan dari Yunho.

.

Lelah menggoda Changmin, Yunho bangkit dan setengah berdiri dengan lututnya. Ia membuka resleting celananya lalu menurunkannya hingga lututnya.

"Changmin ah!"

"Apa?" jawab Changmin sembari mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

Itu baru adegan ciuman tapi sudah membuatnya kehilangan banyak stamina. Bagaimana jika menu utama? Seketika Changmin membuka matanya ketika terlintas hal tersebut di pikirannya. Matanya melotot melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Yunho dengan benda yang dipijat oleh tangan _hyung_ -nya. Besar dan tegang. Panjang dan-

"Yunho _junior_ minta dimanja!" ujar Yunho membuyarkan lamunan Changmin. Ia menepuk-nepuk kejantanannya sembari beringsut mendekati pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

Changmin mengernyit mendengar kalimat ambigu dari Yunho. Menatap intens benda yang makin membengkak itu di tangan Yunho.

" _Blowjob_!" seru Yunho _sweetdrop_.

Changmin makin melotot, "kau pikir akan muat di mulutku. Itu panjang dan besar."

Yunho menyodorkan kejantanannya di depan Changmin yang kini tengah duduk, "ayolah, Changmin ah!" Yunho memasang wajah memelas, "lagi pula ini masih dalam masa pertumbuhan,"

"Sebesar itu kau bilang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan?" Changmin mencoba mengelak, "baga-"

Dan kesempatan itu datang, Yunho memasukkan kejantanannya langsung ketika Changmin membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Membuat Changmin terkejut. Ia menutup mata merasakan mulut hangat Changmin. Ia mendesis ketika mulai memundurkan kejantanannya dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam goa hangat milik Changmin.

Sementara Changmin hanya bisa pasrah. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram paha Yunho hingga memerah. Ia mencoba mencari udara di sela mulutnya yang penuh dengan _junior_ milik Yunho. Mulutnya mulai terasa sakit akibat gesekan kejantanan Yunho.

"Ah ah ... Ini-" Yunho tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Bertahun-tahun ia menunggu saat seperti ini. Menunggu Changmin dewasa dan ia biasa menikahi Changmin. Ternyata tidak sia-sia penantiannya.

"Akh .. Engghh ..."

Yunho mempercepat genjotannya. Perutnya mulai terasa keram. Dan beberapa sodokan, ia memuntahkan cairannya di mulut Changmin hingga membuat pemuda itu tersedak.

Yunho mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang telah lemas. Nafasnya memburu dan hanya bisa mengelus kepala Changmin yang kini membentur perutnya.

Dengan pelan ia menidurkan tubuh kelelahan Changmin. Ia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah meja. Membuka laci dan mengambil sebuah botol pelumas.

Ranjang berderit ketika ia naik. Ia menaruh botol tersebut di sampingnya. Tangan besarnya meraih kedua kaki Changmin dan membuka kaki tersebut lebar-lebar.

"Hah ... Apa hah lagi, _Hyung_?" Changmin berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Wajahnya nampak pias melihat Yunho membuka botol dan membasahi jari-jari besar itu dengan cairan yang tidak ia ketahui namanya.

Yunho hanya santai tidak menanggapi kalimat dari Changmin. Ia menarik celana Changmin hingga tubuh bawahnya telanjang. Ia membuka kembali kaki panjang Changmin lebar-lebar hingga terlihat sebuah lubang yang minta dimanja. Pemuda itu tidak akan protes. Pemuda itu terlalu lelah dan Yunho tahu itu.

Ia menatap lubang milik Changmin. Memasukkan satu jarinya yang langsung di telan oleh lubang tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Hyung_?"

Yunho hanya diam. Ia menambah dua jarinya dan menekan ketiganya. Memajumundurkan secara bersamaan. Membuat Changmin bergerak gelisah. Menggeliat dan mencoba menutup pahanya namun tidak bisa. Yunho sudah menguasai tubuh bawahnya.

"Lepaskan hyu-ah!" serunya berteriak mendesah. Merasakan sesuatu yang disentuh Yunho hingga membuat matanya berkunang-kunang.

Yunho tersenyum dan menarik ketiga jarinya. Ia kembali setengah berdiri dan meraih botol yang tadi dibawanya, melumuri kedua tangannya dan mengurut lagi kejantanannya hingga bangun.

"Jangan bilang ..." changmin ingin beringsut. Namun posisi kakinya yang terbuka seolah menutup jalan.

"Tidak akan muat, _Hyung_!" Changmin setengah berteriak.

"Kata siapa, Changmin ah!" Yunho hanya menyeringai.

"Kataku!" balasnya cepat.

"Ayo kita buktikan!" Yunho menempatkan pinggangnya di antara kaki Changmin yang terbuka. Dengan cepat ia menarik pinggang Changmin, hingga ujung kejantanannya menyeruak di antara belah pantat Changmin.

" _NOO_ ...!"teriak Changmin. Ingin melawan namun tidak bisa. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari beruang mesum yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya itu.

Yunho mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya ke lubang Changmin. Berusaha mendorong kepala kejantanannya agar mau masuk. Namun Changmin menolak dan mendorongnya keluar.

"Kubilang tidak-akh ...!" teriaknya lalu mengumpat. Itu benar-benar sakit. Panas dan perih. _Hyung_ nya memang agak brengsek. Apa lubang atasnya tidak cukup untuk memuaskan _junior_ nya itu.

"Kubilang juga apa!" Yunho meringis merasakan kepala kejantanan miliknya diremas oleh lubang Changmin, "pas-ti bisa!" lanjutnya berusaha memasukkan seluruh kejantannya.

"Ke-keluarkan, _Hyung_!" Changmin berusaha mendorong keluar benda besar itu. Rasanya ia sesak bernafas.

"Engg ... Akh ... Akhirnya!" Yunho menggeram ketika melesakkan _junior_ nya. Ia tertawa mengejek melihat wajah kesakitan Changmin. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menempatkannya di atas tubuh Changmin. Sebelah tangannya menyangga tubuhnya dan satunya mengelus dada Changmin.

"Ouhh ... Itu penuh, _hyung_!"Changmin berusaha mendorong keluar _junior_ Yunho yang ada di dalam lubangnya.

Yunho hanya tertawa.

"Oh shit! Bergerak _hyung_ , bergerak!" umpat Changmin. Ia menarik ujung bantal yang ia pakai. Kedua kakinya mendorong kasur di bawahnya. Ini sangat tidak nyaman.

"Kau yakin?"

"Gyaahhh" Changmin merapatkan lubangnya. Membuat Yunho gantian meringis merasakan _junior_ nya yang ngilu akibat jepitan dari lubang Changmin.

"Ok ... Ok!" ia mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk bertempur, "tapi jangan menyesal."

Yunho langsung menarik _junior_ nya dan membenamkan seluruhnya tepat mengenai _sweetspot_ Changmin. Ia tertawa kembali melihat wajah Changmin yang terlihat menikmati.

"Bagaimana Changmin ah? Enak bukan?"

Puas menikmati wajah itu. Ia menatap lapar dada Changmin dan meraup benda merah muda di dada Changmin. Menjilat menggigit bahkan terkadang menariknya pelan.

"Akh akha eeng!" changmin hanya bisa mendesah. Yunho memang sialan. Pandai memilih tempat sensitif di tubuhnya.

Changmin melepaskan tangannya dari bantal dan menggunakan untuk memeluk kepala Yunho yang tengah berada di dadanya. Bahkan dadanya reflek melengkung ke atas seolah memberi akses mudah untuk Yunho menyusu.

Yunho semakin tidak tahan, ketika merasakan salah satu tangan Changmin mengenai perutnya. Ia menhempas tangan yang berusaha menggapai kejantanan yang menegang itu. Yunho tidak akan membiarkan Changmin melakukan _handjob_ terhadap _junior_ milik magnaenya tersebut.

Ia melepas nipple Changmin dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada pemuda itu. Diraihnya kaki Changmin dan menaruhnya di pundak. Dengan cepat ia menarik dan menghujam kejantanannya yang panjang itu hingga Changmin merasa _junior_ itu menyentuh perutnya.

"Akhh akhh ... Yun" Changmin mencengkeram kedua lengan Yunho dan menggigit bahu mulus milik Yunho. Ia sudah tak tahan. Ujung kejantanannya sudah mulai basah. Perutnya terasa melilit. Tubuhnya kian berguncang seiring gerakan Yunho.

"Aaaakhhhhhh. ..." teriaknya kencang disetai cairan yang deras keluar dari kejantanannya. Punggungnya melengkung ke atas. Dan pantatnya tanpa sadar sedikit terangkat.

Namun tidak untuk Yunho. Ia belum mencapai klimaks. Tanpa melepas kejantanannya dari lubang Changmin, ia memutar tubuh telanjang di bawahnya hingga tengkurap. Dengan sisa tenaga ia menarik pingang Chamgmin hingga kulit pantat Changmin bertemu kulit perutnya. Ia menggangkat pinggang Changmin dan berusaha mencari kenikmatan agar hasratnya tersampaikan.

"Engghhh ..."

Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakannya yang semakin sulit itu. Ia bisa merasakan perutnya mulai terasa tegang. Bahkan ia biaa merasakan percum yang jatuh ke dalam perut Changmin. Ia semakin mempercepat lagi memasuk-keluarkan _junior_ nya. Hingga saat ia merasa waktunya telah tiba. Ia membenamkan seluruh kejantanannya dalam lubang Changmin dan bersiap menyemprotkan spermanya. Ia memcari posisi agar cairannya tidak tumpah. Diangkatnya pinggang Changmin dan ...

"Akhhh ahh ahh Changmin ah ..."

Yunho menembakkan cairannya ke dalam lubang Changmin. Ia menutup mata merasakan betapa leganya hasratnya telah sampai. Entah berapa banyak cairan yang keluar namun ia berusaha agar lubang Changmin menampung seluruhnya.

Tubuh Changmin ambruk beserta tubuh Yunho yang masih menyatu dengan Changmin.

Mereka menutup mata perlahan. Semoga selamanya akan tetap indah hingga ia bisa mengatakan pada dunia bahwa Jung Yunho telah menikah dengan Changmin.

.

Rows of Truth

.

"Pagi _baby_!" seru Yunho tersenyum. Ia menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh telanjang Changmin. Aktifitas pertama mereka benar-benar menguras tenaga.

"Tubuhku sakit!" seru Changmin sedikit manja. Ia menyamankan kepalanya di dada Yunho dan merapatkan pelukannya atas tubuh Yunho.

Yunho kembali tersenyum. Ia bahagia dengan keputusannya kemarin. Hanya saja bagimana nanti ia akan menjelaskan tentang hal itu kepada semua orang. Tidak mungkin selamanya ia akan menutupi kenyataan ini, terutama kepada orang terdekat mereka.

"Kau tidak menyesalkan?"

Yunho menatap langit-langit kamar. Ada rasa takut jika suatu hari ia dan Changmin hanya akan bersama di balik layar saja. Ia juga berharap suatu hari nanti, ia bisa berkata pada dunia jika Shim Changmin adalah pasangan hidupnya.

"Keraguan akan datang jika hatimu perlahan meragu." Changmin tetap tidak membuka mata. Ia masih lelah dan matanya tidak cukup kuat untuk terbuka.

Bagi Changmin, tidak ada penyesalan jika Yunho tidak memulai. Ia tahu dari sebelum Yunho melamarnya kemarin, hubungan mereka hanya akan tetap menjadi rahasia sampai suatu hari jika dunia mampu menerima penyimpangan.

Setahun, lima tahun, bahkan mungkin butuh waktu lebih dari sepuluh tahun untuk bisa menjelaskan kepada semua orang tentang hubungan yang lebih dari _patner_ dan saudara itu.

Bagi Changmin, akan ada saatnya dimana perlahan orang akan menyadari tentang hubungan itu. Dialah yang sebenarnya pemilik hati Yunho walau yang dilihat orang berbeda.

"Tetaplah di sisiku, apapun yang terjadi, Changmin ah!"

Changmin tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya ia arahkan ke dada Yunho, "selamanya akan berada di sini, di hidupmu," Changmin terdiam sejenak, "walau kau mungkin harus hidup dengan wanita suatu hari nanti."

Perlahan setetes air mengalir ke pipi Changmin dan akhirnya jatuh ke dada Yunho bersamaan dengan pelukan hangat Yunho yang ikut membungkus tubuh kecil Changmin.

.

.

.

Suasana bandara Seoul nampak ramai. Banyak para _fansgirl_ yang berteriak menyambut Yunho dan teman-teman se _group_ nya. Dan lagi harus seperti itu.

Mata bambi Chamgmin hanya bisa pasrah menatap kemesraan yang terpampang di depannya. Tangan besar Yunho merangkul bahu Jaejoong. Tubuh besar Yunho nampak dekat dengan Jaejoong.

Dan Changmin ...

Hanya bisa tersenyum. Berjalan mengikuti _Hyung-hyung_ nya dengan bantuan managernya. Memapah tubuh kecilnya berjalan dengan alasan habis jatuh, walau kenyataan sebenarnya karena keganasan Yunho di ranjang benar-benar membuatnya tidak mudah berjalan.

.

 _Di depan kamera, Yunho terlihat akrab dengan dia._

 _Di depan kamera, Changmin tidak lebih dari magnae untuk Yunho._

 _Namun ..._

 _Di balik kamera, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa cinta Yunho untuk Changmin._

 _Di balik kamera, tersimpan banyak cerita tentang cinta terlarang antara leader dan magnae._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _End_

 _._

Apa ini? FF Enceh?

Saya tidak menyangka akan menulis hal seperti itu lagi setelah beberapa tahun berhenti membuat enceh.

Ah, ya ... Ini enceh untuk wiye. Hehe hutangku udah lunas, kan?

Untuk reader, terima kasih telah bersedia membaca ff tergagal yang pernah saya buat ini.

Sampai jumpa di ff saya lain kali.


End file.
